1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic book device, especially to an electronic book device integrated with a magnetic pen rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, a touch module, if placed over a display panel, has to be implemented with transparent materials like glass and ITO (Indium Tin Oxide), so as not to hinder the display of the display panel. However, if the display panel is an electrophoretic one—utilizing surrounding lighting for illumination, then the illumination attenuation caused by the touch module can still degrade the display brightness, even though the touch module is made of transparent materials. As a result, the electrophoretic display panel is placed in general over the touch module.
Besides, to avoid damaging the display panel, which overlies the touch module, in a touch input operation, a non-contact mechanism such as magnetic touch sensing mechanism is commonly utilized for the touch module. The magnetic touch sensing mechanism demands a digital input pen which is generally powered by rechargeable batteries. When the battery power of the digital input pen is exhausted, a charger is then needed to charge up the rechargeable batteries. However, using the charger to charge the rechargeable batteries inside the digital input pen has a disadvantage—the user has to carry the charger with him/her, otherwise the rechargeable batteries can not get charged. Besides, a common electronic book has a slim outline, and the thickness of a magnetic pen containing rechargeable batteries is generally no less than that of the electronic book. Therefore, the thickness of the electronic book has to be increased if a charger device is to be implemented in the electronic book to accommodate and charge the magnetic pen. In addition, if a connector for connecting and charging a magnetic pen is provided on a side wall of the electronic book, the appearance of the electronic book will be compromised, and a collision can cause the magnetic pen to fall out of the connection easily.
In addition to the problem of charging the magnetic pen, how to accommodate a LED (light emitting diode) light source module compactly and how to supply power to the LED light source module in a convenient way to provide lighting for the electronic book when ambient lighting is deficient, are also problems to be solved.
To solve the foregoing problems, the present invention proposes an electronic book device integrated with a magnetic pen rack, which not only can combine a magnetic pen and a LED light source module with an electronic book compactly, but also can make the magnetic pen and the LED light source module get the power supplied by the electronic book to perform charging and illumination respectively.